


Truth or Dare

by King of Hell (winchesterswag)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterswag/pseuds/King%20of%20Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Josh on Tumblr (demon-eyed-dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Dean Winchester hates parties, he hates being invited, he hates saying “no”. It’s not as if he’s anti-social, he just doesn’t like parties. They’re – awkward. There’s really no better word. It’s all “should I ask her to dance?” “is he looking at me?” “are they going to go have sex in the basement?” “is the punch spiked?” and nothing more. It’s “what should I wear? Is this a more formal thing? Are ripped jeans good?” There’s too much effort in parties and not enough fun. Even in their small ass town, high school parties were overcrowded and awful. The only reason Dean showed up that night was because Jo practically forced him to. Or maybe she asked and gave him those fucking puppy-dog eyes and they worked.

Castiel Novak never went to parties. He’d rather be relaxing at home, not being shoved through crowds in some stranger’s house. Castiel would never, never have been at this stupid party if Anna hadn’t dragged him (practically against his will) out on the basis of, “Cassie! You need some social interaction in your life or else you’ll become a hermit or something!” Anna made sure he actually looked presentable before they left the house; dark jeans, fitted sweater, black hair spiked up - “it’s sex hair,” she claims.

“What the fuck is ‘sex hair’?” Castiel rarely understood his sister.

“Hair that will make everyone want to screw you.” Well there she goes, trying to get him laid. Whatever. Castiel just wanted to get there, get it over with, and go home.

Dean parked his ’67 Impala on the side of the road, and turned to Jo and asked, “Whose house is this again?”

“Chuck Shurley’s; his parents are rarely ever around so there’s usually something going on” Dean just shook his head. He didn’t give a shit whose house this was or where their parents were, he just wanted to leave.

“Dammit Cassie, you could at least smile!” Anna pushed her brother down the crowded hall to the living room where Chuck Shurley was standing on a coffee table, and appeared to already be drunk.

“Who wants to play Truth or Dare!” Chuck yelled. Hands flew in the air, including Castiel’s (but only because Anna grabbed it) and Dean’s (because Jo had forced it up). Fuck. They both thought.

Soon enough there was a circle of teenagers sitting around the living room, immersed in this stupid game. Gabe had streaked the neighbors lawn, Pam had kissed everyone in the room, Jo admitted to having a crush on Dean’s brother, Anna had listed turn ons and turn offs (and Cas had covered his ears) and Chuck had prank called his uber-religious neighbors claiming to be God.

“Dean-o, what’ll it be, truth or dare?”

Dean was a self proclaimed bad ass, and truth was for non-bad asses. “Dare. Make it good.”

Dean thought he heard Ash say to “streak the white house lawn,” but the white house was 1097 miles away. Anna might have uttered something, but it was Chuck that Dean heard loud and clear.

“Kiss Jo. Like you mean it. Full on. Tongue and all.” Jo was like a sister to Dean, the sister he never had and never wanted. She was his best friend, and yes the whole school thought they were going to get married one day, but Dean doubted it.

“Well this is gonna be hella awkward” – Ash

Let’s get it over with. Dean grabbed Jo’s face and pulled her toward him until their lips touched. Their tongues touched. Fuck, this is weird. Dammit Dean. Get it together. The pulled apart, only to be booed by the crowd, specifically Chuck. Dean glared. The game continued. Ash admitted having his first beer at age eight. Zeke admitted that his real name wasn’t Zeke, but Ezekiel (he was named after an angel). Jo did shots. When midnight rolled around, at least half the party was completely wasted, and the other half wasn’t that far off. That’s another reason why Dean Winchester hates parties, and Castiel Novak does too.

Dean had finished kicking Ash’s ass in a game of Mario Kart, when he looked around the room to see Castiel standing off in the corner, looking the opposite of okay.

Cas hated parties, and right now he also hated Anna for dragging him here, he hated Chuck Shurley, and he hated Dean Winchester. No, he didn’t. It was quite the opposite. Castiel stuck to hate, it was easier. His phone started buzzing in his hand, as he looked at the message he couldn’t help but smile. No scowl. Hate.

Cas, are you okay?

I hate parties he texted back. Short and simple.

Me too Dean kept the conversation going.

I hate party games.

Me too.

Cas didn’t text back, as if there was nothing else to say. Meet me outside was the last message Dean sent before heading out the door.

Cas walked out moments later to find Dean leaning on the hood of his Impala. Dean didn’t know what to say-what he could say. He didn’t know shit, and apparently he didn’t have to. Cas did the talking.

“I wish it was me,” his blue eyes glued to the ground, afraid to meet Dean’s

“What?” Dean had no idea what Castiel could possibly be talking about.

“I wish Chuck dared you to kiss me, not Jo.” Cas deadpanned in an attempted to hide emotion. Shit. What. Cas, me, what? Dean’s brain went haywire and nothing was making sense.

“Cas, I…” Dean had no idea what to say. This was Castiel he was talking to. Once again, he didn’t have to know, Cas did the talking.

“I know, I should drop it. Everyone knows you like Jo. I’m not your type. I get it.” I don’t like Jo, dammit! She’s like a sister! Dean was thinking, yet no words were coming out.

“Cas, are you gay?” Dean asked what was a fairly obvious question, given what Castiel just said.

“Yes, and you’re straight and you and Jo are meant to be so you might as well get on with it and…” Dean couldn’t find any words to say, so he did what he knew. He grabbed Cas’ face and pulled it towards his own until blue eyes met green and lips met lips. Dean knew he had wanted it, for a while now, he just never knew how much.

“Dean, what the hell? Are you joking?” Cas had pulled away, looking pissed.

“No…Dammit Castiel! I love you. I have for a while now. And for the record, I’m only half straight.” He was, no one knew, but he was. Girls, guys, they’re both hot, especially the one standing in front of him.

Cas’ scowl turned to smile, as he pushed his lips to Dean’s and kissed with more force than Dean had. He pushed Dean back until he was practically lying on the hood of the car. Their mouths moved together in harmony, their tongues battled for control before reaching a compromise, their hands wandered to faces, necks, backs and waists. They only stopped when the need to breathe took over.

“I still hate parties” Dean smiled

“Me too,” Cas agreed

“They why don’t we get out of here?”


End file.
